


Election Night in America: interactive 2020 game

by Alex2598



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Elections, Gen, Role-Playing Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 06:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16571810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex2598/pseuds/Alex2598
Summary: Get your candidate elected president in 2020. Play as Donald Trump or one of several Democratic challengers(Just a concept, not an actual thing)





	Election Night in America: interactive 2020 game

**Author's Note:**

> I wish someone would make this, but all the sims out there are of the 2016 election. This is roughly my vision of what a hypothetical 2020 election game would look like.

Let's set the stage: you have just accepted your party's nomination to run for president in 2020. Enthusisam is high, and hope springs eternal. Now the real battle begins. What you do in the next four years will go a long way towards determining our nation's course for the next four years. Donald Trump is the incumbent, can he earn another four years in the White House? Or can a fired up Democratic party eager to retake control unite behind a candidate and make Trump a one term president, something that hasn't happened since 1992? The media is going to be on your case, your opponent is going to relentlessly attack you at every opportunity, and swing voters are going tp decide if your message is one they can get behind. And on Election Day, November 3rd, 2020, you'll watch from your campaign HQ as the results roll in. Find out if you have what it takes to get elected to the highest office in the land. 

**Candidate Selection**

Choose to play as either incumbent president Donald Trump, or one of a crowded field of Democratic challengers. Each candidate has their own unique strengths, weaknesses, and pathways to victory. 

Donald Trump (Republican)

John Kasich (R-OH)

Joe Biden (D-DE) 

Elizabeth Warren (D-Mass) 

Bernie Sanders (I-VT) 

Corey Booker (D-NJ) 

Kamala Harris (D-CA)

Kirsten Gillibrand (D-NY) 

Amy Klobuchar (D-Minn) 

Mark Warner (D-VA) 

Sherrod Brown (D-OH) 

John Delaney (D-MD) 

Tulsi Gabbard (D-HI) 

Joe Kennedy (D-Mass) 

Beto O'Rourke (D-TX) 

Tim Ryan (D-OH) 

Eric Swalwell (D-CA) 

Eric Garcetti (D-CA)

Jeff Merkely (D-OR) 

Mark Cuban 

Michael Avenatti

Tom Steyer 

**Strategically interact with the media**

The media plays a more important role than ever in modern political campaigns, it's a great way to get your message out to all 50 states, galvanizing your base, maybe even changing some people's minds in your favor. Answer reporters' questions, tell the world why they should vote for you. Beware the risks, however, a poor performance can not only damage your candidacy in the eyes of your supporters, it'll give your opponent ammunition to use against you. Go all-in on your cause, or try to find a balance between placating the base and winning moderates. Your opponent will also be talking, and you will have chances to respond to them, keep in mind your responses can boost you or your opponent depending on the situation. 

**Hold rallies in battleground states**

In 2016, Donald Trump defeated Hillary Clinton despite losing the popular vote. The reason he was able to do so was due to razor thin victories in battleground states in the Midwest, as well as Florida, that tilted the electoral map in his favor. These battlegrounds will be critical to both candidates once again in 2020. The Democrats control the coasts, and the Republicans control the Plains. There's little hope, barring a miracle, of shaking any of these states loose. Therefore, your strategy will revolve around winning support in swing states in the Midwest, southwest, and southeast. You only have a limited amount of time, and only so many rallies you can fit in between now and Election Day. Choose your stops wisely. 

  **Participate in presidential debates**  

Debates don't always change minds, but they can go a long way towards solidifying your base while also hopefully tipping on the fence voters over to your side. You and your opponent will verbally spar, laying out and challenging each other's positions directly. It'll be a test of personality, policy, temperament and eloquence. Can you make a clear and compelling case that your positions are the better ones? Can you come off as both personable and presidential? Will you stick to the issues, or could you benefit in the polls by mixing in some attacks on your opponent?

**270 to win**

The popular vote alone won't be enough to get you into the White House, 270 electoral votes is your magic number, and there are plenty of paths to get there, some more challenging than others. Try to be be competitive in as many states as possible, or zero in on two or three. Use polling to make decisions about which states you have the best chance in. States on the electoral map will be shaded differently to reflect the current standings. Shades of blue indicate safe, likely, or leaning Democrat. Shades of red indicate safe, likely, or leaning Republican. No shading indicates the race is within the margin of error and is officially a toss up.  On election day, states that are within the margin of error or too close to call will be shaded yellow until a call is officially made. 

**Election Day 2020**

There's nothing more you can do at this point, just sit back and watch as the map is filled in. If you've campaigned well, if the voters break your way, if your message resonated in those battleground states, then maybe, just maybe, you can start preparing for the day you get to move into the White House. Best of luck! 

     

     

     

 


End file.
